Crise Final
Crise Final ("Final Crisis", no original) foi uma saga publicada pela DC Comics em 2008, principalmente na minissérie homônima de sete edições, escrita por Grant Morrison, desenhada por J. G. Jones e Marco Rudym e finalizada por Carlos Pacheco e Doug Mahnke. Ela é sequência direta de DC Universe #0, após a conclusão da série semanal Contagem Regressiva para a Crise Final, tendo sido descrita como "o dia em que o mal venceu". A série mostra a trama do vilão alienígena Darkseid para controlar a realidade, e a posterior morte e corrupção de vários personagens do Universo DC. A Trama Após a batalha final dos Novos Deuses (mostrada em A Morte dos Novos Deuses, o espírito do senhor do mal, Darkseid, se desloca através do tempo em si, vindo para a Terra, onde, juntamente com os espíritos dos outros deuses malignos de Apokolips, se manifesta no corpo de um ser humano. A "queda" de Darkseid rompeu a realidade, criando uma singularidade no coração da criação, em que todo o espaço e o tempo estão lentamente sendo desenhados, preparando o palco para a vitória final do deus do mal, para ser reclamada em sua morte inevitável. Através de seu agente, Libra, ele reúne um enorme exército de super-vilões (a nova Sociedade Secreta dos Supervilões, que captura e assassina o Caçador de Marte como o pontapé inicial do conflito. Coincidindo com a morte do Caçador, tem-se a chegada à Terra de Nix Uotan, um membro exilado das entidades cósmicas conhecidas como Monitores, que foi condenado a tornar-se humano, como punição pela falha em seus deveres. Seguindo a trilha de um grupo de crianças prodígios desaparecidas, o detetive Dan Turpin descobre o corpo moribundo do filho de Darkseid, Orion. A Liga da Justiça da América se alia à Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes para investigar o assassinato, deduzindo que a causa da morte seria uma bala feita da substância Radion - tóxica para Novos Deuses - disparada do futuro e retrocedendo no tempo. A nova deusa Vovó Bondade, possuindo o corpo da Lanterna Verde Kraken, dificulta a investigação, incriminando Hal Jordan como o assassino; quando Batman deduz a sua verdadeira identidade, ela o captura e se teletransporta para o Comando D, uma instalação de armas bio-químicas do governo sob a cidade de Blüdhaven, que também caiu sob o controle dos asseclas de Darkseid. Lentamente se tornando consciente da ameaça dos Novos Deuses, Alan Scott (à época, o Rei Branco do Xeque-Mate) decreta o "Artigo X", um recrutamento de super-heróis, que prepara as forças metahumanas da Terra para a guerra. foi o principal antagonista em Crise Final.]] Com Batman e Jordan removidos do jogo, os Novos Deuses continuar a eliminar as maiores ameaças para o plano de Darkseid. A Mulher Maravilha é infectada pela bactéria Morticoccous por Mary Marvel (possuída por Desaad), enquanto investigava Blüdhaven. Superman se dirige ao futuro, a fim de obter uma cura para Lois Lane, quando uma bomba no Planeta Diário a fere mortalmente. O Flash (Barry Allen) é ressuscitado dentro da Força da Aceleração por poderes desconhecidos, mas depois corre de volta no tempo ao lado de Wally West, tentando fugir do Corredor Negro (a encarnação da Morte dos Novos Deuses), e deter a bala que vai matar Orion . A pesquisa de Turpin em busca das crianças desaparecidas o leva ao Clube Dark Side, onde ele é confrontado pelo hospedeiro humano de Darkseid, Chefe Dark Side. O deus do mal transfere a sua essência para o corpo de Turpin e o leva ao Comando D, onde o detetive é submetido a reestruturação bio-genética para transformar o seu corpo em uma réplica da forma original de Darkseid. Ao mesmo tempo, agentes de Darkseid liberam a Equação Anti-Vida através de todas as redes terrestres de comunicações, espalhando-a por todo o planeta. Os dois Flashes, não tendo conseguido evitar a morte de Orion, surgem a partir do fluxo temporal um mês após o lançamento da equação, e vêem que as mentes de quase toda a população caiu sob o controle de Darkseid, com suas vítimas super-humanas tendo sido transformadas em um força militar chamada de "Justificadores". Com a ajuda do Tatuador, do Time de Super Jovens a Equipe Super Jovem e de ex-aliados dos Novos Deuses de Nova Gênese Shilo Norman e Sonny Sumo, as pequenas células de super-heróis que conseguiram resistir à Equação descobrem uma possível salvação: um símbolo do alfabeto dos Novos Deuses que vai quebrar o controle da Equação sobre as mentes, que foi presenteado ao jovem homem das cavernas Anthro por Metron, em tempos pré-históricos. Enquanto isso, uma batalha enorme irrompe entre os super-heróis e os Justificadores em Blüdhaven, durante o qual a Mulher Maravilha, controlada pela equação, infecta os heróis com o vírus Morticoccous, que tira os poderes dos heróis. No entanto, a perda destas tropas é logo mitigada pela manobra dos Justificadores de Libra, que tem o controle sobre eles usurpado por Lex Luthor e Doutor Sivana, para que eles possam ajudar a derrotar Darkseid. Estas voltas e reviravoltas são observados por Nix Uotan, cujos poderes e memórias de sua verdadeira natureza são desbloqueadas com a ajuda de Metron e uma figura misteriosa num roupão, semelhante a um macaco. atinge Darkseid com a bala de radion e é atingido pelo Efeito Ômega.]] Escapando do confinamento no Comando D, Batman usa a bala de radion para ferir mortalmente Darkseid, pouco antes do deus sombrio usar o seu Efeito Omega para, aparentemente, matar Batman. Superman retorna ao presente e devasta o Comando D para recuperar o cadáver de Batman, e enfrenta Darkseid ao mesmo tempo que os Flashes entram correndo em Blüdhaven, com o Corredor Negro em seus calcanhares. Quando os velocistas atingem velocidade mais rápida que a luz, o tempo se dobra em torno dos Flashes, criando o rasgo temporal em que Darkseid dispara a bala de radion, enviando-a de volta no tempo para matar Orion. Ultrapassando os Feixes Omegas, os Flashes levam a ambos, juntamente com o Corredor Negro, direto para Darkseid, terminando o trabalho que Batman tinha começado e trazendo a morte para o deus do mal. Simultaneamente, Ray traça o símbolo de Metron em toda a face da Terra, usando feixes de luz, libertando todos aqueles sob controle da Equação; e a Mulher Maravilha usa seu Laço da Verdade para expulsar a essência Darkseid do corpo de Dan Turpin. Embora fisicamente superada, a essência morimbunda de Darkseid ainda está arrastando toda a realidade para o nada juntamente com ela. Tempo e espaço se repartem enquanto o efeito se agrava, até que finalmente, apenas Superman é deixado na escuridão no final da criação, se esforçando para concluir uma cópia da "Máquina Miraculosa", uma máquina de concessão de desejos mostrada a ele por Brainiac 5, durante sua viagem para o futuro. A essência de Darkseid re-emerge para reivindicar a máquina, mas Superman a destrói para sempre ao atacar a freqüência vibracional de sua força vital com uma contra-vibração. Com o fim de Darkseid, no entanto, o mal por trás dos males emerge: Mandrakk, o Monitor sombrio, o pai caído de Nix Uotan, que espera no final de todas as coisas para consumir o que resta. Superman usa a energia solar em suas próprias células para alimentar a Máquina Miraculosa, e faz um desejo que é concedido pelo aparecimento de um exército de Supermen de todo o multiverso, incluindo um Homem de Aço que na verdade é presidente dos EUA, Barack Obama, em seu identidade secreta. Nix Uotan junta-se ao confronto, usando seus poderes para convocar a Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes, a Equipe Zoológica, o Time de Super Jovens, os próprios exércitos do Céu, para uma batalha final com Mandrakk que culmina com a Tropa empalando-o no peito com uma estaca criada pela energia combinada de seus anéis. Os heróis arrastam a Terra para fora do buraco negro em que está Darkseid, e Nix Uotan volta a ser humano, enquanto os outros monitores deixam de existir, de acordo com o desejo de Superman tinha feito: o desejo de um final feliz. No passado distante, Anthro morre de velhice em uma caverna. Seu corpo é descoberto por Bruce Wayne - não-morto, mas enviado de volta no tempo através do Efeito Omega - que continua de onde Anthro parou, desenhando um símbolo de morcego na parede da caverna... História de publicação segura o cadáver de Batman (capa da edição encadernada)]] Crise Final surgiu de várias idéias que Grant Morrison tinha quando voltou para a DC Comics em 2003. Morrison disse: "Eu propus um enorme crossover chamado Hipercrise, o que não aconteceu por várias razões. Alguma coisa de Hipercrise entrou em Sete Soldados, algumas foram para All-Star Superman, outras foram para 52 e mais algumas encontraram uma casa em Crise Final". De acordo com Grant Morrison, o trabalho finalmente começou em Crise Final #1, no início de 2006, com a intenção da série ser uma sequência temática e literal de Sete Soldados da Vitória e 52, dois projetos em que Morrison estava pesadamente envolvido na época. As referências à Crise Infinita como a "crise do meio" deu aos leitores a impressão de que haveria pelo menos um grande acompanhamento adicional à Crise nas Infinitas Terras original. Um pôster de Maio de 2007 confirmou esta especulação com o slogan: "Heróis morrem; Lendas vivem para sempre." Crise Final foi precedida por Contagem Regressiva, uma série semanal que durou um ano e foi concebida como uma sequência a 52. No meio, a série foi rebatizada como Contagem Regressiva para a Crise Final. No entanto, a arte da obra sofreu com atrasos; para manter o cronograma de liberação, Contagem Regressiva foi concluída com a edição #1, e sua última edição prevista (#0) foi reformulada como a edição especial DC Universe #0. Além de mencionar, como "Batman R.I.P." e "Blackest Night", a edição foi narrada por Barry Allen e contou com Libra liderando um grupo de super-vilões em oração para o "deus do mal", Darkseid. O resultado é, como descrito por Morrison, que "estamos observando-o caindo através do presente, o passado dos Sete Soldados, onde ele finalmente vem para descansar no corpo do 'chefe Dark Side', o bandido dessa história." A intenção original era que J.G. Jones desenhasse toda a série. Devido a atrasos, no entanto, Carlos Pacheco foi chamado para as edições #4-6 com Jones, e a edição 7 foi desenhada inteiramente por Doug Mahnke. Jones disse que "Quaisquer problemas para completar a série são de minha autoria. Eu amo a arte de Doug Mahnke, e ele provavelmente teria sido uma melhor escolha para desenhar esta série, em primeiro lugar." Em adição à série homônima da saga, que forma o núcleo da mesma, a trama inclui um número de tie-ins, incluindo edições especiais e minisséries limitadas. As edições especiais "Requiem", "Resistência", "Arquivos Secretos" e "Submeta-se". "Fúria dos Lanternas Vermelhos" é o começo de uma história de mesmo nome, que foca em eventos de "Lanterna Verde: Origem Secreta" e continua em Green Lantern #36-38. Ele começa como um tie-in, porque, de acordo com o escritor Geoff Johns, "os eventos em Crise Final teriam motivado os Guardiões do Universo para prosseguir com a sua tentativa de contenção da luz". A série limitada compreende Além do Superman (mini-série em 2 edições, também escrita por Grant Morrison), Legião de 3 Mundos (uma série de cinco edições concentrando-se nas diferentes encarnações da Legião dos Super-Heróis), Revelações (uma série de cinco edições), e Vingança dos Rogues (focada na Galeria de Vilões do Flash). Tie-ins Várias edições especiais e mini-séries foram lançadas como tie-ins para Crise Final: três séries em paralelo com a principal e a edição especia "DC Universe: Last Will and Testament", foi planejada para caber na "ruptura" entre Crise Final Crisis #3 e #4. Morrison, que escreveu uma das "histórias finais" do Batman em "Batman R.I.P.", afirmou: "Primeiro é RIP, e vamos ver como isso acaba por Batman. Então, a história de duas partes mencionado (Batman #682-683) passa por toda a carreira de Batman, em uma grande soma de tudo o que se amarra também diretamente em Crise Final. E em Crise Final é onde vemos o destino final de Batman". Embora não seja propriamente um tie-in, a mini-série "Terror Titans" se passa durante os eventos de Crise Final e lida pesadamente com o Clube Dark Side e a Equação Anti-Vida. Lista de tie-ins * Batman #682-683, #701-702 * DC Universe #0 * DC Universe: Last Will and Testament * Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds #1-5 * Final Crisis: Rage of the Red Lanterns (one-shot) * Final Crisis: Requiem (one-shot) * Final Crisis: Resist (one-shot) * Final Crisis: Revelations #1-5 * Final Crisis: Rogues' Revenge #1-3 * Final Crisis: Secret Files (one-shot) * Final Crisis: Sketchbook (one-shot) * Final Crisis: Submit (one-shot) * Final Crisis: Superman Beyond #1-2 * Justice League of America (vol. 2) #21 * Superman Batman #76 Consequências Em um movimento descrito por Dan DiDio como "com inspiração ligada a Crise Final", no início de 2009 os vilões assumem os principais títulos do Universo DC, com alguns sendo apresentados em "Faces do Mal", uma série de edições especiais, todos concebidos para examinar a questão "O que acontece quando vence o mal?" Quatro mini-séries de seis edições cada, sob o título principal "Final Crisis Aftermath", foram lançadas: * Final Crisis Aftermath: Run! - apresentando o Flama Humana; * Final Crisis Aftermath: Dance - com o Time dos Super Jovens; * Final Crisis Aftermath: Escape - apresentando Nemesis; * Final Crisis Aftermath: Ink - com o Tatuador. Além disso, as seguintes mini-séries/edições especiais tratam-se de consequências diretas da Crise Final: * The Flash: Rebirth - lidou com as consequências do retorno de Barry Allen em Crise Final. * Battle for the Cowl - lidou com as consequências da aparente morte de Batman e a seleção de seu sucessor. * When Worlds Collide - não confundir com o evento homônimo (Quando Mundos Colidem), lidou com a chegada dos personagens do Universo Milestone à Nova Terra como resultado da Crise Final. * The Red Circle - lidou com os personagens daRed Circle Comics, que chegaram à Nova Terra como resultado da Crise Final. * Milestone Forever - fornece mais detalhes sobre a assimilação do Universo Milestone pelo Universo DC após a Crise Final. * Blackest Knight - lida com a revelação da verdade sobre o suposto "corpo" de Bruce Wayne, deixado para trás na conclusão de Crise Final #6. * Batman: The Return of Bruce Wayne - mostra Bruce Wayne fazendo o seu caminho de volta para o presente após ser enviado ao passado distante pela Sanção Omega de Darkseid. Trivia * Grant Morrison explicou a ordem de leitura da trama principal como sendo: Final Crisis #1-3, Superman Beyond #1-2, Final Crisis: Submit, Final Crisis #4–5, Batman #682–683, e finalmente Final Crisis #6–7. * Um tema recorrente através da trama é "fogo", e o que ele significa para a humanidade. Ele aparece das seguintes formas: ** O uso do obscuro vilão Flama Humana; ** No início de Crise Final #1, Anthro recebe o dom do fogo de Metron; ** Logo a seguir, Dan Turpin comenta sobre como o fogo foi o nosso primeiro grande erro como uma espécie. Dan estava fumando neste momento; ** A fraqueza do Caçador de Marte é o fogo. Ele é assassinado por Libra, que o acerta no tórax com seu tridente flamejante; ** O Elemento X, a substância que Superman usa para carregar a Máquina Miraculosa, é descrita como sendo o "fogo do Quarto Mundo." * Grant Morrison explica como funciona o timing entre Superman Beyond, Crise Final e Legião dos Três Mundos: "A Monitora Zillo Valla recruta a ajuda de Superman em Crise Final #3, o que conduz a Superman Beyond #1-2, que ocorrem no espaço entre as derradeiras batidas do coração de Lois Lane. Ele retorna para salva-la em Beyond #2, apenas para ser contactado a seguir pela Legião dos Super-Heróis para lidar com uma emergência no século 31 – como visto em Legião dos Três Mundos #1. Normalmente, a Legião é capaz de retorna-lo a seu próprio tempo em um instante após a sua partida, então naturalmente ele se sentiu seguro para deixar a Terra após salvar Lois. Depois de seu encontro com o Superboy Primordial em LD3M, entretanto, ele retorna atrasado em Crise Final #6, para descobrir que o tempo foi despedaçado, Darkseid governa o mundo e Batman está morto. Oops." * Uma idéia apresentada foi a de que, durante a conquista da Nova Terra por Darkseid, outras crises tiveram lugar em todas as 52 Terras. Por exemplo: ** A Terra-4 teve uma série de eventos, não batizada, que começou com a morte do Pacificador; ** A Terra-5 passou pela "The Topsy-Turvy Time Crisis"; ** A Terra-6 foi invadida por alienígenas metamorfos, que tinham substituído alguns heróis em postos chaves um ano antes. * Foi mencionado que, embora o Multiverso fosse agora conhecido por todos, a Nova Terra estava "isolada" do resto do Multiverso, sendo que os residentes da Nova Terra ficaram incapazes de viajar por ele. Category:Eventos